Pose
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: When Eren is suddenly scouted by a photographer unexpectedly, his simple life is suddenly changed drastically and he finds himself smitten with one of the sexiest men he's ever laid his eyes on. Levi Ackerman. Riren. Levi x Eren.


**Pose**

**.**

**x.x**

Eren Jaeger's start in the modeling world was both unexpected and surprising. He'd just finished his first year of college and was still undecided on what he wanted to do with his life—and he'd never anticipated himself being photographed for a living.

Especially not in any sensual or sexual way.

It all happened on a rainy day in late fall. It was freezing and Eren was bundled up in his favorite winter coat, a scarf and his favorite boots. He ended up at his favorite cafe, a place he visited almost every day, so nothing was out of the ordinary. Until a woman suddenly sat herself across from him as if she'd been invited.

She was older, had a sophisticated look about her as she pushed up her glasses and stared him down with a gleam in her brown eyes. Eren was busy adding sugar to his hot coffee, and he continued to make it perfect while waiting to see what she wanted with him. He never thought a complete stranger would start grilling him for personal information.

For some reason, Eren didn't tell her off, even when he felt he should because she was just overbearing. She started with a nice compliment and then started asking him simple questions and that was alright, it was only when she asked about his relationship status that he cut her off, explaining he was gay and uninterested. This only brightened her already peppy mood and she squealed about how perfect that was.

Everything about her was strange and Eren didn't understand, until she explained that she was a photographer who worked for Out, a gay male-centric magazine that was well known and extremely popular. Their male models were so dreamy even women subscribed just to get a good look and Eren himself had purchased one or two.

They were looking for fresh meat, and apparently Eren was everything she was itching for at the time. They were looking for someone young and experience didn't matter, the money they were offering was enough to steal his breath away. He couldn't refuse. Why would he?

The thing about Eren was, when it came to strangers, he was on the quiet, shy side of things. It wasn't until he got comfortable with someone that he truly came out of his shell and not only were they wanting to feature him in a very sexy magazine, they were wanting to pair him with one of their original models—Levi Ackerman.

…

Three days after meeting photographer, Hange Zoe, Eren arrived at the address given to him for his first ever job. Eren was so nervous, just thinking about meeting Levi left his heart pounding, but he was excited enough to ignore his nerves. He could do this, somehow.

The location was at the beach, a two hour drive for him, but the pay was amazing enough that he didn't mind. The address brought him to a resort right on the water. It was private, extravagant and luxurious. Eren has never been to a place so nice before.

After showing his identification to get through security, Eren was led into the rented room that was more like its own house, though there were so many people inside that he really couldn't take the time to observe everything. Hange found him quickly, all grins and giggles as she pulled him into a bedroom away from everyone.

"This will be your dressing room." She explained while another woman stepped in behind them. "Eren, this is Historia, she will get you camera ready."

"Hello." Eren greeted her softly, unsure how he should feel about the whole situation.

"I'll leave you two to it, Levi should be arriving any second." Hange said, quickly escaping the room and leaving Eren with the petite blonde.

She had him strip down to nothing, making him change his underwear to a brand they were sponsoring. She didn't watch him or make him feel uncomfortable, and she knew what she was doing. The attire chosen for him was a simple grey pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. She teased his hair until it had a messy look to it and then stared at him until she decided that, like Levi, Eren didn't need any makeup for the shoot.

Once he was ready for the first scene, he was led to the master room, where most of the workers were. Lights were set up everywhere and cameras surrounding the bed at every angle possible. Shit got real when he looked at the bed, where the covers were pulled back in preparation. Eren felt like he was about to be part of a porn video, but he was just taking a few pictures.

Hange instructed him to sit on the bed and keep himself comfortable, but he wasn't sure how he'd settle his nerves at this point. Any minute he would meet Levi Ackerman, a man he'd fantasized about on more than one occasion and he would be expected to pose with him in some undoubtedly suggestive ways. Hell, it was a dream come true.

It happened in the blink of an eye. One second Eren was sitting there mulling over this unbelievable turn of events and the next the very man on his mind was standing before him. The room had gone silent. Eren couldn't hear a single thing other than his rapidly beating heart.

Levi. Fucking. Ackerman.

This famous and very sexy man was close, _so close_, and he was staring right into Eren's eyes. Eren swallowed hard at the proximity and tried to breathe even though it was impossible. His breath had been stolen as Levi's knee moved to the bed next to him and then he was leaning over him, hands cradling his face as he inched even closer.

Eren was on the verge of a heart attack, having Levi a breath away from kissing him. The look in those blue-grey eyes was smoldering, intimidating, arousing. Eren's lips parted as he stared back, knowing damn well he would give himself to this man, gladly, right that instant. Everyone else in the room was forgotten to him. But then it was over.

"Great, take five!" Hange called excitedly and then Levi was gone, moving several feet away to discuss some things with his team. "These are all money shots, oh my!"

Hange was going off but Eren was too busy watching Levi to pay her any mind. He looked suddenly annoyed, going off on some man, but keeping his voice down so that Eren couldn't hear a word. His heart was still racing and he still couldn't believe what had just happened. Nobody explained anything and the shoot had begun, he probably looked like an idiot.

Eren was still reeling over those few moments of closeness with Levi when Hange came over to him, telling him to lay back on the bed. He couldn't do this. He couldn't _not _do this. Eren got into position, laying down in the center of the large bed and resting his head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling anxiously.

The bed dipped and he glanced down to find Levi crawling over him and his breath hitched. Levi's features had softened, an unmistakable look of longing in his eyes as he moved up the bed, sliding his arm under Eren's waist and tugging him down off the pillow. The movement caused Eren's T-shirt to ride up and Hange ordered them not to move—as if Eren could have. He just gazed up at Levi in surprise, heart pounding, breathing unsteady.

The sexiest man alive was leaning over him, touching him. It had to be a dream.

After a moment Eren finally noticed Levi was wearing a plain white T-shirt and black sweatpants. His ensemble was very close to Eren's and as casual as it was, nothing had ever been more alluring to the younger, inexperienced model on the bed. Things happened too quickly, without warning. Hange gave a go ahead that Eren missed, but Levi was on top of it—and him.

Levi sat back, tugging Eren's sweats down to reveal the band of his briefs and then positioned his own before leaning back over him. Eren couldn't breathe as Levi pinned his wrists to the bed and stared down at him. How could anyone fake such a lustful look? Eren didn't have to, and if Levi was, he was better than Eren imagined.

"Look here,"

Both Levi and Eren remained in position but glanced in the direction of Hange's voice that called from the left head of the bed. She snapped several shots of them from that angle.

"Give me a show, Levi."

That was all Hange needed to say to get Levi back in action, but Eren didn't miss the way he sighed. It was a disinterested sound that would have had Eren frowning, had it not been for the way Levi leaned down closer, lips an inch away from his own while his hand splayed out on his stomach. Eren shuddered, back arching as Levi's fingers slipped past the band of his briefs. They didn't move once inside, just a tease and a pose, but he was so close. Too close. Eren bit his lip to keep from breathing too heavily or reacting too strongly and Levi's eyes darkened, a smirk tugging at his lips.

He knew what he was doing to Eren, and he thought it was funny. Eren was humiliated. His face was bright red as Levi moved his lips to his neck and Eren turned his face in the opposite direction, hating that Levi's lips were right over his racing pulse. There was no hiding his body's reaction.

"Eren, pull Levi's shirt up." Hange directed and Eren breathed shakily.

Levi released his wrists and repositioned himself, resting his groin against Eren's while holding his weight up on his arms. Eren gulped, trembling hands taking hold of the hem of Levi's shirt and slowly pulling it up. Once it was over his head, Levi tossed it aside and then started pushing Eren's up, until they were both exposing more skin. Eren would be able to survive the rest of his life alone, if he could just have these photographs because he _knew _they were going to be sexy.

"Can we get a kiss?" Hange asked after a moment and Eren's eyes widened.

"No." Levi answered flatly and Hange gasped.

"What?" She screeched. "I wasn't even asking you, why the hell would you be against it?"

It was strange, Levi had been photographed kissing many men before, so it wasn't like it would be the first time. Eren assumed it was just him, for some reason Levi didn't want to kiss him.

"I refuse." He said simply, gazing down at Eren with a harder expression.

"Well then, I have enough for today." Hange sighed and then Levi was off the bed and returning to his people.

Forcing himself to get it together, Eren sat up and pulled his shirt back down, taking a deep breath. He survived and he would have this story to tell his friends for the rest of his life. Even if Levi didn't want to kiss him, it was amazing and it was probably for the best, considering Eren didn't want to be doing anything that intimate. Levi saved him the trouble of having to turn it down.

Once again, Levi seemed angry. He glared and growled at his team members before storming out of the room and Eren had a feeling this was going to be his first and last job with Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The pictures were more than Eren ever anticipated them being. Hange gladly showed off endless photographs to him and they were amazing. The awkwardness he'd felt from being in the shoot didn't show on camera, he and Levi looked like two lovers crazy about each other.

He received copies of everything, which greatly pleased him and a short story would be written within a two page spread of the magazine that would showcase Levi and Eren together. It was undecided which photos would be used, and he didn't find out which ones until the release. Eren bought the magazine immediately, flipped through the pages and held his breath as he stared at himself and Levi. The most noticeable picture was with Levi holding him down on the bed, when they were looking back at Hange and it was hot.

There were a few others spread across the two pages, but nothing more. It was a huge feature for Eren, but he had no idea just how huge until two days later. He was sleeping at home in the early morning hours when he got a phone call. It was Hange. Eren wiped his eyes and sat up to answer the call. Hange was all but screaming on the other end.

"I knew you had a million dollar face, my sweet boy! Thanks to you and Levi, the new release sold out within the first day and the reviews are plentiful and amazing!"

Hange raved for half an hour and the sun was just beginning to rise, but Eren couldn't fall back asleep after that phone call. His life was about to change, drastically and he wasn't prepared for it. He hadn't told anyone about his new job, but they would find out soon enough anyway.

Because of how well received Levi and Eren were as a pair, they were asked to do the next issues cover together and then they'd have another two page spread on the inside that was centered on dating. Eren couldn't deny how good he and Levi looked together so it made sense that people wanted to see them together, but he never expected to be able to work with him again.

His life had been boring and normal in every sense of the word until now. The most he did was go to school, see his two close friends while he was there and then go home to study or watch TV. He didn't go out, wasn't old enough to drink legally and he had never liked crowds of people anyway. He wasn't prepared.

For now, things were still quiet. His friends hadn't caught on and he stayed out of public as much as possible, only going out when necessary. He had two weeks to do nothing before he had to go to the next shoot. The set was at a five star hotel in the city, the penthouse which was a room so nice it left Eren amazed. He wasn't used to so many nice places, even though he was just getting started. It was a lot to take in.

Once again, he arrived before Levi and was immediately taken to a private bedroom to get changed. Things were going to be spicy again, he knew this based on the fact that he started out wearing nothing more than a robe and a pair of briefs. Historia explained that he was going to have to exclusively wear this brand from then onward and he was fine with that. They were expensive but he didn't have to worry about the price tag anymore. The pair he wore were teal, Historia claiming she wanted his attire to match his eyes but Eren didn't see why it mattered when he was basically naked.

His nerves were through the roof and once again, his hair was ruffled and this time blush was added to his cheeks. He wouldn't need it, Eren knew as soon as he got close to Levi, it was all over for him. His face would be beet red and his heart would get yet another workout.

When he was escorted to the master bedroom, Levi was already there on the bed. He was wearing nothing more than a black pair of briefs, one knee up while his other leg was stretched out. He looked comfy and breathtakingly sexy, too sexy to cuddle. But that was what Eren was ordered to do, cuddle with Levi fucking Ackerman. With such little clothing.

Steeling himself, Eren started to crawl on the bed when Hange stopped him. "Strip the robe." She ordered and Eren's heart palpitated.

"Leave it." Levi grumbled in argument and Hange sighed loudly.

She went on about Levi being difficult and how strange it was, but didn't fight him on the matter. Eren kept the robe in place and crawled over to Levi. He was nervous and timid in his movements, but Levi made it easier on him, pulling him close until Eren was settled with his head on Levi's chest and trying not to die from being held by this gorgeous man. Eren has never been so close to a man before. Things had never got to that point with the one guy he did date. It was a short and fruitless romance. They were young and dumb.

Eren focused on keeping his breathing steady as best as he could while Levi's fingers combed through his hair. It was a soft and very intimate moment that was far too much for Eren's heart. He wished so badly that it could be real. But it wasn't. This was all an act for the camera, Eren just had to remember that.

This would be at the forefront of his mind for barely a second. Levi would make a move, have him on his back, their bodies as close as possible and then it would be all over for him. His face would burn and he would have to think about anything to keep from reacting to the positioning. Everything was just for a tease though, and since Levi had banned kissing, it seemed as if Eren would be safe.

They had dinner delivered through room service, it was part of the job, but they were made to eat while sitting around in the bed and making small talk. When it was for the job, Levi was on point, having no issues speaking with Eren or being close to him. However, as soon as it was over, Levi wasn't the same. He was seemingly cold and distant. Annoyed and frustrated. He didn't understand, but he wasn't going to question it. At least not any time soon.

Eren was just happy getting so many good photos of he and Levi. He could agree with the buyers completely. They were aesthetically pleasing. While Levi was just sexy all over, Eren was cute. They looked great and managed to look like a very happy couple together. They pulled it off so well, that just a week after the second release, rumors were flying about them being in a real relationship together.

It was on the news. In the paper. On social media. Debates on YouTube, made up stories about how they met and how long they'd been together. Suddenly, Eren was as famous as Levi himself and he was in hiding because of it. There was no way he wouldn't be recognized if he went out, so he never did. He wasn't leaving his apartment unless he was going to another shoot. He didn't even want to deal with being questioned by his friends, so he ignored their never ending phone calls until they showed up, banging on his door until he had no choice but to let them in.

Mikasa and Armin had been his friends since grade school, the three of them were very close which was why they had a right to be angry at him for keeping them in the dark about the modeling. They had even believed the rumors about he and Levi being in an official relationship, which was all a lie. But he was forbidden by Hange from confirming or denying it. He cheated when it came to his friends though, assuring them it was all part of the job. They let it go after a while, but their questioning had worn Eren out and he was actually glad when they left late that night.

The next shoot was done in a public park, they were having a picnic and the area had been roped off to keep prying eyes away. It was a warmer day, though still chilly enough for Eren to dress the part. He wore a sage green long sleeved shirt with a loose collar and jeans. Levi showed up in a black button up and faded jeans and the two of them spent a couple hours on the picnic blanket, feeding each other, lazing next to each other and holding hands. They never kissed, though Hange had tried again. Levi was quick to shoot the suggestion down, but he did sit up and pull Eren along with him. His hands cradled Eren's face, fingers digging into the hair on the back of his head. He made it so there was only a breath between them and Eren wanted nothing more than to be kissed by him in that moment.

His attraction to Levi was only growing stronger.

Eren just couldn't help himself. He wasn't used to these things. He wasn't used to being so close and intimate with anyone—and for it to be someone as attractive as Levi… how could he not be affected? But he was severely regretting it by the end of the session, when he overheard Levi snapping at the man, Erwin, who he'd learned was his manager.

"I can't work like this. The damn brat doesn't have a clue what he's doing."

Levi's words had Eren frowning, heart constricting painfully. It was true, yes, but he thought he was doing okay. Everybody loved the pictures.

"You're working wonderfully together, Levi. Relax." Erwin sighed.

"He's a shitty brat. Is the kid even eighteen?"

"Nineteen." Erwin clarified and Levi scoffed, ranting about how young he was.

Eren couldn't listen anymore. His feelings were hurt and he wasn't sure what to do to get better, but he would focus on that and reflect on Levi's words after he made it home that day. So, not having a better idea, he called upon his friends to ask their advice.

Mikasa took charge, having thoroughly researched Levi in the first hour of her visit. Armin and Eren sat on the couch playing cards until she was finished and gave her synopsis on the situation. Levi was ten years older than Eren, which came as a shock. He looked so young and he wasn't _old, _but he was a lot older than Eren thought. He'd never been in a publicized relationship, _ever. _He was dedicated to his career as a model and had never worked with anyone as young as Eren. Mikasa felt that this had a lot to do with his attitude.

She was a wise girl, so Eren took her advice to heart. She told him to ignore his attraction to Levi and pretend as if Levi was the one crazy about him. She urged him to be more confident, because Eren was quite the looker himself and he could pull it off if he tried hard enough. But he wasn't sure if it could be helped with Levi always taking the lead. It was like Levi already knew what to do, and Eren was just there to be a part of it.

So he consulted with Hange.

Levi was the dominant type and people got off on him playing the role, but Eren confided in Hange about his dilemma and told her that he needed to prove himself to Levi, so he needed more to play with. A light bulb went off in the photographers head and she quickly came up with a plan for the next shoot. This time, Eren knew the whole plan ahead of schedule.

It would be nerve wracking, but Eren was going to pull it off if it was the last thing he did. He could take control. He could be sexy. He would make Levi fucking Ackerman regret thinking so little of him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next shoot was another two weeks away and Eren had done everything humanly possible to prepare himself. It would be much easier, with Hange's help. For the first time, Eren didn't arrive until after Levi. He was pulled to a room to change, as he always was. This issue was about kinks and Eren was more excited than he was nervous. This time, he was going to prove himself not to be a _shitty brat. _

Once he was dressed in the military pants, combat boots and tank top given to him, Eren followed Historia into the dimly lit room for the set. The sight of Levi sitting in a chair in similar clothing, with his ankles tied to the chair and his hands bound behind his back had a fire erupting inside of him. Like molten lava, coiling inside his stomach. Eren would not lose himself. Not today.

Levi's eyes had quickly found him, following his every move. Eren came closer, knowing Hange was at the ready. He refused to hesitate, closing the distance between them and immediately straddling Levi's waist. Levi's brows were furrowed, but he kept his lips in a thin line and didn't move an inch.

Eren trailed his hands up Levi's shoulders, only stopping when he had a handful of Levi's hair. He pulled a little rougher than he intended, forcing Levi's head back and he smirked at the grunt that escaped his sexy captive. It seemed Levi liked it rough, which made this kink real and hotter than before.

Hange was on a roll, surrounding them, she was everywhere, but Eren was ignoring her. Keeping one hand with a firm grip in Levi's hair, Eren used his free hand to roam down Levi's throat. He paused there, holding on for Hange to have time to do her work and in that moment, he felt how fast and strong Levi's pulse was. It was exhilarating. There was no asking for permission, Eren would do as he pleased, which consisted of trailing his tongue over that rapid pulse that intrigued him so.

He leaned back a bit after that, releasing Levi's hair to skim both his hands down that glorious torso. He maintained a good posture as he slowly peeled Levi's tank top up, getting a good feel of him all the way up. Eren forced the thin material over Levi's head and left it there to take his time removing his own top. Levi's eyes were all over him, taking in the sight of him hungrily. Eren didn't want to stop.

Levi's brows furrowed when Eren scooted even further up his lap, grinding his ass down on him in the process. Levi was holding his breath. Maybe he could fake the look of longing in his eyes, but he couldn't fake his body's reaction. The quickening of his pulse, the change in his breathing—and damn sure not the noticeable bulge pressed against Eren's ass.

Arousal flared within him, coiling his lower stomach and his lips parted as he breathed in slowly. He wanted to _show _Levi, he _hoped _to make him feel something. However he never expected this. Eren felt like he was on top of the world and he didn't know what to do with himself. He wanted to be closer, he wanted to do more. Then Hange called it off, claiming she'd had enough to work with. But Eren didn't move.

"Leave us." Eren ordered quietly as he stared into Levi's heated gaze. There was no way he would let anyone see what he was feeling.

I'm a matter of seconds, Hange had everyone and herself out of the room and it was just the two of them staring at each other. It was the first time they'd ever been alone and Levi was still hard beneath him. It took Eren a moment to gather himself and he finally got off of Levi, pulling his tank top back over his head and down, he knelt before him then, taking his time untying the ropes around Levi's ankles.

When he finished there, Eren moved behind Levi and untied his wrists so he was free and Levi silently got himself together. Eren grabbed his tank top and put it back on, doing nothing more than sparing Levi a short glance before he left the room. It was only after he was alone in his car that he finally let himself relax. That's when he started trembling and his heart soared.

Levi fucking Ackerman got hard for him.

Eren would never forget it.

He was never going to need porn again. If he died a virgin now, he wouldn't give a damn. He felt fulfilled. Now, Eren knew he could control himself around Levi and that made a world of difference. Levi couldn't talk badly about him anymore as long as he kept up the act. He could always react when he was alone.

…

It seemed that every article featuring Levi and Eren was bigger than the previous. They were trending on twitter for weeks, talk shows were begging to interview them and more rumors were swirling around. Eren had more money than he could spend and enough fame that he didn't dare risk going out on the town alone. He didn't even go with his friends and he was getting them to buy his groceries so he didn't have to go out. The fear of being recognized was something he couldn't ignore.

Not everyone would know his face, but many people would. He got so many messages on social media that he deleted his page completely and he refused to investigate what people were saying online. His friends knew and when they tried to talk about it, Eren was quick to shut them down. He didn't want to hear it.

The next job took him out of town for the weekend. The holidays were fast approaching and he and Levi would be on the cover once again, along with a longer spread inside. They traveled to the mountains where a cabin was rented for them to showcase a homey, romantic setting just for the holidays. The cabin was decorated beautifully, makeshift gifts under a grand tree, roped lights were strung around in a lovely display, the fireplace was lit and it looked like the coziest place Eren had ever been.

He was so excited, he couldn't wait to get started. He was dressed in some warm, comfy pajamas and thick socks. Hange directed him to the large rug in the living room. Where the tree was in the corner behind him, and the fireplace was just ahead. He sat on the floor there and was brought a cup of hot chocolate that he gratefully accepted and sipped on while he waited.

He was smiling behind his cup at Hange who was going on and on about the success he and Levi were when Levi walked in the room. He was barefoot and wearing only a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. Eren's grip on his cup tightened as his eyes trailed up that body of perfection until they reached that handsome face. Levi's impassive expression didn't match the fire in his eyes that were locked on Eren's face and for the longest moment, they just stared at one another.

There was an undeniable, intense chemistry between them that Eren recognized. He just wasn't sure if Levi could feel it too. But how could he not, when people all over the world were talking about it?

Levi breezed over and lowered himself to the floor, kneeling beside Eren for a moment. He smiled, amusement clear in his blue-grey eyes as he brought his hand up towards Eren's face. His thumb rubbed across his bottom lip, making Eren's heart flutter. It stopped completely though when Levi put the same thumb in his mouth, licking it clean.

"Chocolate." Levi hummed and moved to sit behind him, getting as close as he could have.

Eren was hot all over, remembering too well how Levi's erection felt beneath him the last time they saw each other. Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pressed his nose to his neck, inhaling deeply. Eren shuddered at the hot exhale against his cool skin and then he felt Levi smirk against him. There wasn't a chance for Eren to keep his composure with Levi coming at him like this.

The shoot had already began. It felt natural being with Levi, so close and personal. It was intimate, and work related or not, it was welcome. Eren enjoyed every second. He loved being held by those strong arms and being able to smell his alluring cologne. The session was going well and all Eren had to do was sip on hot chocolate, cuddle with Levi and be himself. To be getting paid for it was really just an added bonus.

Hange requested another teaser—an _almost _kiss since that was all Levi would allow. That had Eren's pulse racing, but he turned his face towards Levi, eyes falling to his lips as if they were really going to kiss. Levi leaned closer, mouth less than an inch away and they stayed like that, their breaths mingling until Hange gave them the okay to part. Eren wanted those perfect thin lips on his so bad he could taste them.

He couldn't help the way he reacted when those lips were so close. The way his breathing changed, picking up and breaking. The way his eyes _had _to show exactly what he was feeling. The way his grip on his cup tightened. This whole crush thing was going too far, but he never wanted it to end.

"Alright, I think we've covered more than I was hoping for today. I've got both of your hotel rooms booked and waiting, we'll be back here tomorrow for the next session."

"I'd rather stay here where it's quiet." Levi told her as he got to his feet, pulling Eren up along with him which had the latter blinking in surprise.

Hange stared at him thoughtfully and before Eren could say anything, Levi spoke again.

"Eren will stay with me. You can have dinner delivered to us later."

_Whaaaaaat? _Eren was speechless, holding his breath as he stared at Hange, not knowing what was happening or what he should do. Here he was, Levi deciding what he was going to be doing. That would leave the two of them completely alone in the cabin. They'd never been alone more than a couple minutes. They'd never spoken privately. Why would Levi even suggest this?

"Very well." Hange said, a wicked gleam in her brown eyes.

Levi finally released Eren and stepped away from him, speaking briefly with Erwin. Everybody soon filed out of the cabin. It was quiet. Levi had wandered off somewhere as well and Eren was so confused and curious, he just took a seat on the couch and wondered what this was all about. Eren pulled his knees up to his chest and started playing with his hair, something he often did when he was feeling nervous or anxious.

It was scary. Maybe Levi was going to tell him to quit because he didn't want to work with him anymore. Either way, it was too nerve wracking being in the cabin and knowing Levi was there with him, but nobody else. Eren stared into the fire, though he wasn't seeing it, too lost in his wayward thoughts until Levi returned. He sat beside Eren in the couch, much closer than necessary and Eren didn't dare look at him.

"You must be aware of our situation. Since we are unable to deny the possibility of us being in a relationship together, that also means that we're playing into it. As if we actually are."

"Hange said not to confirm it either." Eren said, hesitantly peeking over at Levi who sighed.

"It leaves the curiosity open. I'm bringing it up because I know you're new to this and you might not understand the gravity of the situation."

"Which is?" Eren pressed, forcing his gaze back away from Levi to the fireplace.

"We can't deny it, which is, in a way, confirming it. That means you can't go around fucking other guys or going on dates, it would cause a lot of shit to stir up and ruin us both."

"Oh." That made sense. Eren understood what Levi was saying. "You don't need to worry about me. But the same goes for you then."

"I'm sorry?" Levi questioned and Eren looked to him, pouting at the annoyed look on his face.

"I'm not going to be fucking other guys or anything. So just make sure you don't." Eren told him matter of factly, assuming Levi probably got around _a lot. _

Levi's blue-grey eyes narrowed on him and Eren swallowed hard. "You think I would risk my reputation like that? You piss me off. This whole thing pisses me off. You just come into my life and change everything and there's nothing I can do about it."

That really struck a nerve inside Eren and he glared coldly at Levi. "Are you coming at me like this because you can't get laid?" He snapped, rolling his eyes before resting back against the couch and crossing his arms. "That must be it considering how easy it was to turn you on."

Eren was smug as he could have been, because as badly as he wanted Levi, he'd never gotten hard during a photo shoot. Hot and bothered, hell yeah, but fully erect? Not even close.

Levi tackled Eren onto his back, forcing a surprised and embarrassing squeak out of him. Levi pinned him down with ease, that hard body pressed against him so perfectly. A firm grip was in his hair and Levi's lips were on his neck all before he even registered what was happening.

A quiet whimper escaped him despite his attempt to choke it down. Levi was licking and sucking on his neck, ravishingly. His groin was flush with Eren's and with him grinding down and attacking his sensitive throat, it was only a matter of seconds before Eren's member started to respond.

Being pressed down against him so firmly, Levi immediately picked up on the hardening of Eren's cock and he smirked against his neck before giving him a light nip. "See now, maybe you should learn how to think before you speak."

Eren's face erupted in a blush and he pushed Levi's shoulders. "G-Get off!"

Levi chuckled as he sat up and moved away from him, taking his seat once more. "You need to learn your place, brat. If you don't, you're going to cause me a world of problems."

"You… you're so mean to me. What did I do to you?" Eren frowned as he scrambled up, distancing himself from Levi as much as possible. "I've been doing my best, you know… I didn't ask for this. I was just thrown in. I don't deserve this attitude and I don't _need _this job. If it will make you so happy, I'll just quit."

Getting up quickly, Eren briskly left the living room and found himself a spare bedroom to lock himself in. Levi really hurt his feelings, he couldn't comprehend why Levi had to be so cold to him, he'd done everything he could to try and prove himself and yet he was still being ridiculed. He wished he would have never agreed to model for Hange.

Hating himself for getting emotional and being reduced to tears thanks to Levi fucking Ackerman, Eren got into the comfy bed and covered his body and even his head, regretting everything that led to this moment. He was too good to be treated like this. He'd saved enough money not to care about working anymore. Come morning, he would let Hange know that he was done.

Levi didn't bother trying to reach out to him and reassure him or apologize, which only made Eren more determined to quit. It was for the best anyway. When Eren woke up the next morning and stripped his clothes, taking a shower and getting dressed in the clothes he'd arrived in. There was no room for him to be upset anymore, he'd accepted things for what they were. Hange though, who was already there when he wandered into the living room, didn't want to accept it.

"Eren what brought this on?" She asked sadly, her whole face anguished. "We can work it out, whatever it is."

"I'm afraid I can't work with Mr. Ackerman anymore. If you find any work for me that can be done alone, you have my number. If not, I'm sorry. But I'm done here. Thank you very much for the opportunity. It's been fun and I appreciate it. I hope this last issue does even better than those before it."

"Can't you finish today at least?" She nearly begged but Eren shook his head, firm in his decision.

"I'm sorry."

Eren turned away from her, found his keys on the bar and started walking towards the door when his name was called from behind him. It was Levi, voice cold, annoyed. Of course he thought Eren was just being dramatic. Still, Eren could be the bigger person. He turned to look at Levi, forcing a small smile.

"It was a pleasure meeting and working with you, Mr. Ackerman." _Not. _"I wish the best for you."

Levi called him again, but Eren didn't stop. He hurried out of the cabin and to his car, getting on the road as quickly as he could. It was snowing, the road a mess and Eren wasn't used to such harsh conditions. He drove slowly, being as careful as he could as he fought back the urge to cry once more. While he wished he didn't let it get to him, he just couldn't help it.

Tears fell from his eyes once again, clouding his vision just as he was going around a curve. He didn't see the semi headed towards him or realize he was easing into the other lane until a loud horn called his attention and he had just enough time to jerk the wheel and prevent the impending collision. His car spun out, landing in the ditch and in the process, Eren hit his head.

He groaned in pain, having blacked out for an instant before touching the cut on his head. It was bleeding, but didn't seem too bad. But now his car was stuck. It was freezing. And he was scared.

"Oh no." He whimpered, looking around nervously and flinching in surprise when a man suddenly knocked on his window.

"Kid are you alright?!" The man yelled and Eren opened his car door, trembling with adrenaline and fear.

"I-I'm sorry." He cried and the man patted his arms.

"It's alright, son. Just relax. Accidents happen. The important thing is, you're alright. I called dispatch, an ambulance should be on the way."

Everything after that was a blur. Eren was taken to the hospital and was happy to know that the cut on his head wouldn't cause him any problems, but he did have to get six stitches. It was sore but otherwise he was perfectly fine and released in a timely manner. He stayed at a nearby hotel, knowing he'd have to have his car towed to his home and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with all that.

It was just like him to get into such a predicament and he almost wished he would have never walked out of that cabin. He could have been killed. He could have died. He could have not been sitting alone in his hotel room that very moment. Yet again, Eren cried. He wasn't even a crier, so he didn't know why he was such a mess lately. He didn't even want to blame Levi anymore. It was his own fault for being a big baby.

.

.

.

.

.

The struggle was real. Getting his car towed and having to deal with his friends who scolded him and showed their most overprotective sides—Mikasa especially. She and Armin basically moved in with Eren after the incident to keep and eye on him and help him out. He was feeling depressed and unsure where he was going to go from where he was now. His modeling career was over as quickly as it started and now he really didn't have anything to do. He gave it a week for things to settle down, leaving his phone off and not bothering to leave his home either.

His family doctor checked on his stitches a week later, it was healing fine and the stitches would dissolve on their own, but he advised Eren to be careful until he was completely healed. The next week, the stitches were gone and his head didn't hurt him anymore. It was on a late Monday morning after he got out of the shower and started making himself breakfast that there was a knock on his door.

Wondering who it could be when he'd just gotten rid of his friends the night before, Eren turned down the stove and slowly walked to his door. He turned his ear towards the door and reached for the knob. The knocking sounded again just before he opened the door. His knees buckled and his grip on the doorknob tightened when he found Levi in the hallway. His heartbeat intensified and his breath hitched, as much as he would have liked to hide his surprise, it showed all over his face and even in his body.

"Eren." Levi said under his breath, sounding relieved. His eyes locked on Eren's and then moved downward.

If it wasn't for the way this blue-grey eyes were taking him in, Eren might have continued to miss the fact that he wasn't wearing anything more than a pair of briefs, but he realized it. The blood rushed to his skin, but he didn't move. He was too absorbed in the way Levi's eyes darkened lustfully. He watched the model lick his lips and part them to breathe slowly. He was so sexy. Eren couldn't help forgetting he was ever mad at him.

"Put some clothes on."

The moment was killed instantly at the order and Eren's face twisted in distaste. "I'm sorry. Did you come just to get the door slammed in your face?"

"No. I came to talk and I can't with you distracting me like this."

Eren's brows raised, not missing the meaning behind Levi's words. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear Levi out or not, but he decided to let him inside.

"Come in." He said, leaving the door open as he moved back inside and grabbed a blanket that was resting on the back of his couch. Once he was wrapped in it he looked back to find Levi unmoved. "Well?"

Clearing his throat, Levi stepped inside and closed the door. Keeping his eyes averted, he walked closer and then handed over a large envelope that Eren hadn't realized he was carrying.

"What's this?" Eren asked, taking the envelope.

"I went through hell to find you, Eren."

Turquoise eyes moved from the envelope to Levi at the sudden drop in his voice. There was almost a hint of emotion there—worry, _no, _it was there. "Why did you need to find me anyway? To give me this?"

"No. That's just the latest issue of Out and the prints from our last session. I saw your car before it was towed. You were in an accident. Tracking you down wasn't easy. I was worried about you."

Eren didn't understand why Levi would be worried about him at all, but he ignored it as best he could. "I'm fine. Got a little cut on my head, but it's all better. Thanks for this. You don't need to worry about me."

Levi stepped closer, staring into Eren's eyes meaningfully. "I also wanted to apologize. I don't want you to quit."

Rolling his eyes, Eren walked away to return to the kitchen and check on his breakfast. Levi followed him, taking a look around and then sitting at the kitchen table. "Your place is nice and clean."

"Did you think I was a slob and a brat?" Eren scoffed as he stuffed his tortilla to make his breakfast wrap.

"No… it's just… I'm impressed."

Eren took a bite of his burrito and chewed as he walked over to where Levi sat, the blanket falling from around his shoulders. He didn't stop it, it wasn't like Levi hadn't seen him this close to being naked before. He sat in the chair beside Levi and swallowed his current mouthful.

"You're too popular to just step away from modeling because of me. Yes, I was being an ass but it's only because I wanted to keep you at a distance." He said and then leaned over, opening his mouth and taking a bite of Eren's burrito as if he had every right in the world.

Heart lurching into his throat and stomach fluttering, Eren stared at Levi's face—mainly his mouth as he couldn't believe he'd just stolen a bite of his breakfast. And who could make eating look so hot? Even the way he chewed was sexy. It was unbelievable.

"Y-you're hungry?" Eren whispered, eyes wide.

"Ravenous." He hummed, licking his lips before leaning closer, until his lips were dangerously close. His eyes locked onto Eren's, heated and desirous. "For you."

"What?" Eren squeaked.

"I want you. I can't help it. You're gorgeous, have an air of innocence about you and still can be confident when you want to be." Levi said, coming another inch closer. "Everything about you turns me on and I fucking hate it. Because you're too young and pure for me."

Levi raised his hands, cradling Eren's face and rubbing his thumb down his lips, pulling the bottom one down purposely. Yet again, Eren's heart was pounding and he couldn't breathe. Levi was closer to kissing him now than he ever had been.

"You're the only person who has ever gotten to me like this. It makes working with you difficult and I find your inexperience strangely adorable. I've been working with models from around the world for ten years now and nobody has ever affected me like you do."

Then why did he try and push him away? Eren didn't understand, but Levi was drawing him in and before he could think better of it, he moved to close the distance between them—eager for a taste of those perfect thin lips.

"No." Levi breathed, backing away far enough to prevent the kiss. "We can't. That's where the dilemma comes in. We can't afford to truly get involved with each other, because if we did and anything went wrong, it would jeopardize our work. It would be impossible to fix. But I'm hoping you will come back and work with me. I don't want to work with anyone else."

"O-oh?" Eren was happy and disappointed at the same time. The idea of Levi truly wanting him gave him a high that made him feel untouchable, but hearing that a relationship between them would never happen shot him back down to ground level.

"It will be hard, but we're too good together to throw it all away." He said as he stroking his cheek longingly. "Will you come back?"

"Alright." Eren smiled and Levi returned the gesture, leaning in to kiss his cheek before pulling away.

"Eat your breakfast and then get ready. I'm taking you out as an apology, and to get the public rolling."

Eren nodded and took another bite of his burrito. He wasn't stupid, knowing well enough how huge he and Levi could be if they promoted each other. The two of them being out on a date together would make headlines, Out's next issue would top the charts and they'd be making even more money. Since Levi had apologized and been honest with him, he couldn't throw it all away. He had to go back.

After finishing his breakfast, Eren took a long shower and raided his closet for twenty minutes before choosing what to wear. He stepped into a pair of his favorite skinny jeans and put on a pale blue button up, rolling up the sleeves to his elbows. It got his favorite boots on, grabbed his thickest coat, added his favorite cologne and left his room to return to Levi who was waiting for him on the couch.

"Breathtaking." Levi hummed approvingly when he caught sight of Eren and he got to his feet, taking his hand and raising it to his lips. He was too teasing in the way he brushed his lips over his fingers and his teeth gently scraped down the pad of Eren's index finger. Then he kissed it, slow, soft and promising. "I'm taking you shopping."

"Shopping?" Eren breathed, eyes dazedly staring at those thin lips that were still brushing across his fingers. The feeling jolted straight to his groin. "If you don't stop I won't be going anywhere."

A fire erupted in Levi's eyes that flashed up to Eren's. "You're right. I couldn't help myself." He chuckled and pulled Eren's hand down, keeping a gentle hold on it. "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes." Eren nodded, smiling happily. He couldn't wait to be out and about with Levi.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren was really on a date with Levi fucking Ackerman. Shopping felt strange, but with Levi it was something else. They went in places Eren hadn't dared even look at in the past, people waited on the hand and foot and while Levi sat on a couch sipping champagne, Eren was busy trying on new clothes and modeling them for his date. It wasn't long before news spread and soon the paparazzi was swarming the store. Customers were trying to get into the room than had been reserved just for them and some were close enough to get some pictures of them before being escorted out.

Levi bought everything that Eren even remotely seemed to like, even after Eren told him not to. Erwin and another man were nearby as they traveled from store to store and those two men carried all their bags. When they stopped by a cafe uptown, they sat at a booth, Erwin posted at one table beside theirs while the other man took up the other. This way, nobody was too close or would get too close. Eren and Levi both ordered coffee, but only Eren added cream and sugar.

"It's so cold today." Eren said, cradling the hot mug in his hands, grateful for its warmth and the heat inside the cafe. But he was still cold.

"You're shivering." Levi said, getting up from his seat across from Eren to sit next to him instead. He slid in close, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaning close. "I'll warm you up."

"T-thank you." Eren blushed, but he snuggled closer to the warmth of Levi, moving his legs over his as well.

They were so close and it didn't feel wrong at all. Sitting in front of a glass window, they both were aware of the people that had spotted them from outside. They knew they were being photographed. They didn't care—it was anticipated all along.

"So warm." Eren mused, resting his cheek against Levi's chest.

"The cold doesn't bother me, I actually prefer it." He admitted, raising his own mug to his lips for a taste of his strong, black coffee. Eren cringed but laughed.

"That coffee has got to taste horrible." Eren lifted his head, finally having a sip of his own. "Mm. That's good. This is what coffee is supposed to taste like."

"Yeah? I'll have a taste then." Levi said and Eren looked to him in surprise. _What's up with Levi tasting everything I have except me?_ Eren thought with a pout, but quickly sucked in a gasp when Levi inched closer to him and ran his tongue along his bottom lip.

Eren breathed in shakily, a wave of chills running over his body that had nothing to do with the cold. "Levi."

"So sweet." Levi commented, still so close.

"Yeah?" Eren's cheeks were flushed now, but he didn't shy away. He had another sip of his coffee.

"Just like this." Levi said, lips currently brushing across Eren's ear, voice nothing more than a whisper. "We both enjoy it and our fans will too."

"Yeah. True." Eren breathed. He did love it, but it was hard having Levi turn him on by doing the smallest things and knowing there was nothing he could do about it. How lucky was he though? How many guys got this luxury of being so close to Levi?

Their day out together was really nice. Eren got so many new things and most importantly, he got to spend time with Levi and learn a lot more about how he felt. Levi wanted Eren, he admitted it, he just couldn't act on it. So, it was going to be hard not being able to get any closer to him. It wasn't like Eren had ever been able to get close to anyone, not that he'd ever tried. However, he'd never been in such a _trying _situation before.

That night when he was alone in bed, he had to touch himself, anyway to relieve the tension he felt—to make it easier to be around Levi. Shamelessly, Eren scrolled through photos of himself and Levi as he laid completely bare in his bed, stroking his cock lazily. He was so sensitive and needy, the slightest touch drove him crazy.

What would it feel like to have Levi's hand on him? How good would it be to be fucked by Levi? Eren groaned at the mental image of it, thinking first of Levi taking him roughly and then of Levi being extra gentle with him. He wasn't sure which he'd prefer. He was panting, rolling onto his side and moving his hand behind him. He'd never… tried to touch himself there. It was strange, but he wanted to see if he liked it.

He'd watched enough porn over the years not to be ignorant. He used his own saliva as a lubricant and rubbed his fingers across his rim, lips parting before he ever slipped a finger inside. Eren moaned, fingering himself for a moment before switching to rub his cock. Right when he felt himself about to come, the photo on his phone changed and Levi's name popped up—Levi was fucking calling him.

"Shit. Oh no. Shit." Eren whined, releasing himself instantly. Heart working overtime, Eren tried to calm himself and speak normally as he answered the phone. "H-hello?" He was breathless and his aching member had him biting his lip to keep quiet. He didn't know why Levi would be calling him, but he couldn't miss his call.

"Have you been online?"

Eren breathed away from his phone so as not to be heard by Levi as he put him on speaker and pulled up his browser, looking for him and Levi. The first picture he saw was one of them in that cafe, snuggled close together with Levi's tongue on his lips. The sight of it didn't help his current situation and he exhaled shakily as he reached back for his cock without thinking. He was blinded with arousal.

"Eren?"

"Mm. Y-yeah… I see." He hummed, eyes trained on that picture as he stroked his length. He was being discreet.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Levi growled and Eren shuddered, eyes rolling back as his stomach coiled and his member throbbed.

"Fuck." He panted, dropping his phone in favor of gripping the sheets with his now free hand and stroking himself faster.

He couldn't stop the orgasm from ripping out of him, he wouldn't deny himself anymore. The moment was intense, consuming, for a short time, Eren was lost to the world, drowning in the pleasure he felt—it had been too long since he rewarded himself like this. But then it was over and Eren was aware of the noises he'd made and even more aware of his partner who was still on the phone. He covered his face in mortification with his clean hand and cursed himself. There was nothing he could say. _Nothing. _

"Damn brat." Levi huffed in a cross between amusement and fluster. Then he hung up.

Eren raised his come covered hand to look at it and started laughing. While what he did was embarrassing, it was funny just thinking about Levi hearing him. Eren wondered if Levi would touch himself after that too. The idea made him happy for some reason and he really couldn't be ashamed. Besides, Levi was the one who called him at the wrong time.

After a shower, Eren got back in bed and really scrolled online to see what people were saying. 'Couple of the year, Levi and Eren spotted on a date, keeping each other warm in more ways than one.' Eren's face turned blood red and he scrolled through numerous posts about the two of them. They really had no privacy, even if it didn't feel like that when they were out together. It was a fun day, and after the media catching wind of their 'date' they would be in even higher demand.

And they were.

There was a mutual understanding between Levi and Eren where they treated each other affectionately whenever they saw each other. Almost always, they were working. But there were instances where they would go out just to get the people taking— and because they both enjoyed being with each other. Levi never brought up what happened on the phone and for the next two months, their photo shoots were soft. More clothes were involved. There was a closeness to them, a trust, a bond. They looked madly in love, neither of them could deny it. But it just wasn't like that.

Caring about each other was one thing, but they weren't really in love. They could pretend that they were though. Levi could melt Eren in a way that he loved. He craved the way Levi made him feel, and he knew Levi really liked him too, so Eren never tried to change himself. He was who he was and Levi liked it—a little too much apparently. The fame skyrocketed for them and then spring came.

The warmer weather really settled well with Eren. He loved wearing shorts and short sleeve collar shirts. Today he wore white shorts and a lavender top, comfy tan loafers on his feet as he arrived at the studio for their next session. Things had been so soft for so long that Eren was taken aback when he walked in the room, set up like a library to find Levi shirtless. He was wearing jeans but they hung too low on his hips not to get a reaction out of the younger model. Levi was the first thing he saw and his eyes trailed over him slowly. He was so sexy, Eren just wanted every inch of him.

"Eren, you're here!" Hange came over beaming, quickly urging him to go to the changing room with Historia.

He didn't bother hiding his disappointment, but he went along to get changed. Eren was given a pair of hot pink briefs and nothing more. It had been months since Levi had even seen him shirtless, so to be walking around basically naked… he wasn't ready. Neither of them were.

"Eren, your hair has gotten so long!" Historia giggled, forcing him to sit in a chair and then she started combing up his hair with her fingers.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored the question, continuing to work with his hair until it was fixed in a high, messy bun. "Oh wow. I knew it would be fitting for you, but didn't expect it to be this good. Look for yourself."

Eren glanced at himself in the mirror, finding that the updo really did suit him. "I've been meaning to cut it, but I haven't been going out." There was that fear of being swarmed by fans.

"You're gorgeous either way, darling." She patted his shoulder and then gestured for him to go along.

No matter what Historia said, Eren was feeling a bit self conscious about his hair now. He really did need to get a few inches cut off and he hoped this new do didn't turn Levi off. Eren's steps were slower as he returned to the propped room, until his eyes met Levi's and he saw first hand just how he felt about the new look. He wasn't turned off, far from it.

The heated look in those blue-grey eyes that Eren loved so much had his attitude perking up and he tried to fight off a smile as he walked over to Levi. He was leaning back against one of the bookshelves, eyes shifting between Eren's.

"Hey," Levi greeted him and Hange snapped her fingers before Eren could do the same.

Eren was told to get on his knees which would have had more of an affect on him had it been Levi giving him the order. Still, it flustered him slightly to be in the situation at all. He got down on his knees before Levi, placing his hands on Levi's hips as instructed. It was too much, having his face so close to his crotch. Eren couldn't take it. However, he somehow did what he was supposed to do without embarrassing himself.

They were back to up close and personal, Eren having the privilege of undoing Levi's jeans, pulling them down, taking the band of his briefs between his teeth. Hell, Eren had never done these things, but in the pictures, he always appeared as if he _really _knew what he was doing. It didn't matter how many people were in the room with them, it was hot being with Levi like that and too hard not to get hard because of it. Eren had to hold his breath when Levi grabbed hold of his hair by the bun and he spent several minutes thinking of the most repulsive stuff he could think up so he didn't end up with an erection.

Eren's pulled up hair didn't last long with Levi's hands on it. Levi pulled it free and ran his fingers through his soft, brown locks. It felt so good, Eren wanted nothing more than to pretend they could really be like this—alone. He wished they could truly give themselves to one another. That would never happen though. The hardest moments were when they had to tease a kiss, which happened often. It was the second phase of the shoot, when they were both in nothing but their briefs, their bodies pressed up against each other while Eren held a book to the side of their faces, their lips painfully close.

Nothing would have been better than to be kissed by those perfect, taunting lips. He couldn't help but stare at them longingly and Levi teased him purposely by licking his lips and then smirking when Eren rolled his eyes. It wasn't easy being constantly tried like this, for either of them, but they were getting by somehow.

This month they would be having their biggest cover yet, the Levi and Eren article having several pages so that meant more work. That meant another session the following day. Eren was surprised when the address he was given led him to a house which could have been considered a small mansion. It was huge, modern, a grey stone house with a built in garage and a lot of land. The roundabout was packed with cars from the crew and Eren wondered what today had in store for him as he got out of his car and headed to the front door.

He knocked on the door and waited to be let in but wasn't sure what to think when Levi opened the door. He was wearing a bathrobe that concealed whatever was underneath, though Eren didn't have any trouble imagining it.

"Levi." He smiled and Levi grabbed his hand, tugging him inside. "Whoa." Eren giggled, amused at Levi rushing him in.

"Hey, Eren." Levi smirked. "Welcome to my home."

Eren's mouth fell open as he gawked at his partner. "This is your place?"

Eren had never thought about where Levi would live, and this house was so huge and extravagant. Though he supposed he shouldn't be surprised, Levi was swimming in money.

"Yes. We're shooting here today." Levi explained as he pulled Eren along. "If you do well, I may give you a tour later."

"Yeah?" Eren grinned, holding Levi's hand a little tighter as he followed him—too busy checking him out to worry about his surroundings.

"First, I'm getting you naked." Levi told him as if he was speaking about the weather and Eren halted on the spot, his whole body heating.

"What?" He squeaked in embarrassment and Levi turned around to face him.

"Don't worry, it's just for work." Levi said teasingly. "We're going to be using my shower. I promise I won't look as long as you don't."

"No way!" Eren whined, face blood red. He was shaking his head adamantly, knowing there was no way he could go through with this.

"Eren. I can't do this without you. What's the problem?"

Eren scoffed at Levi's feigned innocence. _As if he didn't know. _"You know what the problem is!" He huffed in a hushed tone.

"Trust me, it'll be harder for me than you." Levi hummed. "Come along now."

This wasn't happening. Eren couldn't believe this was happening to him. But it was, everything blurred after that, at least until Eren was stepping into Levi's huge shower, the large glassed surrounding making it perfect for outside viewing. _Great. _Eren was so nervous, clinging to the robe that covered his nakedness. Levi was wearing one that was exactly the same and it didn't help knowing that he was completely bare underneath his as well.

"Just breathe." Levi told him, voice soft but with an underlying tone of amusement that Eren didn't miss. Levi pulled him into his arms and held him close, arms loose around his waist. "No peeking."

"R-right." He nodded, swallowing hard as Levi released him with one arm to get the water started.

Hange was saying something, but Eren couldn't hear her over his heavy beating heart. All he could do was stare into Levi's eyes and hope that he made it through this session. Levi brought his free hand to Eren's cheek, fingertips sliding back over his smooth skin and into his hair.

"Just me and you." Levi murmured and Eren breathed in shakily, nodding.

"Just me and you." He repeated.

Levi hummed, both of his hands moving to the tie holding Eren's robe together. He slowly pulled it apart, hands sliding up Eren's chest and over his shoulders, pushing the robe back and letting it fall to the shower floor.

"Beautiful." Levi whispered, his eyes locked on Eren's.

"You too." Eren said quietly, reaching for Levi's tie with trembling hands.

As soon as Levi's robe was on the floor with his, Eren was tugged against that perfect, hard body their hips aligning and members pressing against one another. Eren yelped quietly in surprise, lips parting in disbelief. He'd been pressed against the perfection that was Levi fucking Ackerman many times, but never like this. Never when he could feel _all _of him.

"I can't do this." Eren whined, clinging to Levi's shoulders.

Levi's lips moved to his ear, ghosting around the shell before his tongue followed lazily. "Yes."

"F-fuck." His knees buckled and his cock had already started to react to the situation. It was so much more humiliating than happening when they had clothes hiding them, but there was nothing hiding him now and Eren didn't even have time to feel ashamed.

Suddenly, Eren was spun around and slammed against the glass wall, his hips forced forward by Levi's grip on his ass. Levi was hard too, their cocks sandwiched between them. Those strong hands were kneading his asscheeks and Levi was breathing a little heavier at his ear. It helped to know that they both wanted each other. However, they weren't alone and somewhere in the back of his mind, Eren was aware of that.

"Levi," he whimpered, heart getting a workout like never before.

"Damn brat." Levi huffed and then bit down on his shoulder, earning a muffled cry from Eren who bit his lip to try and stifle the sound.

Eren thought he was going to die. He thought it was all over for him, but he wouldn't mind if he went this way. It was too hot, the steam of the shower only making things worse for him. Levi didn't keep still, which was another problem. His cock was grinding against Eren's and his hands were rubbing his backside constantly, lips and teeth moving from his neck to his shoulder and back.

Hange was yelling something else, but Eren still couldn't make out what she was saying, too entranced in the moment. Levi's hands eventually moved from his ass, sliding up his sides, then his arms and up his shoulders.

"Perfect." Levi breathed, lips brushing across his jawline while his hands moved to his wet hair, pushing it back off his face. "See, you did so well."

"I-it's over?" Eren asked, torn between disappointment and relief.

"Oh, don't pout baby." Levi cooed, thumb rubbing gently across his lips. "I'll want to keep you."

Eren stiffened, wishing he would. He kept his thoughts to himself as Levi bent down and grabbed one of the soaked robes, giving it to Eren to hide his body. Eren held the robe to himself, forcing his eyes away from Levi in fear of seeing all he had to offer—not that he hadn't felt it himself, but he just couldn't bear to look.

The shower was cut off as Eren stood there, lost to the world. He couldn't get over this session, it was so much more than all the other ones and he really needed to take care of himself more often to prevent this embarrassment. Levi came back after a moment, pulling the wet robe away from Eren and giving him a soft, warm towel instead. It felt so good Eren just wanted to cling to it, but he started drying himself instead.

Levi was busy doing the same and Eren didn't look at him until Levi called him, offering his hand. He was dry by then, his towel wrapped and tucked around his waist. Eren quickly secured his own towel around his waist before hurrying to accept Levi's hand and exit the shower with him. He looked around in confusion at the empty master bedroom.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, voice soft but curious.

"I made them leave."

Eren's eyes widened and he mentally scolded himself for not paying attention. His cheeks heated and he held tighter to Levi's hand as he was pulled to a small Victorian couch in the room. The whole bedroom was huge and extravagant, so clean… so _Levi. _

"Wait here." Levi told him, slowly releasing his hand as he walked away, disappearing into another room which Eren assumed was the closet. When he returned, he was wearing a clean robe and carrying a spare. "Here you go." He smiled and help open the robe.

Eren stood up and slid his arms in, keeping silent as Levi wrapped him in it and tied the belt around his waist. But he squeaked in surprise when Levi reached inside to remove his towel. His reaction caused Levi to laugh and after a few seconds, Eren giggled too.

"Come," Levi said, offering his hand once more. "I'll show you around."

With a smile, Eren placed his hand in Levi's and went along with him happily. Levi's home was breathtaking, so clean it looked as if he had several people working around the clock to keep it spotless. But nobody was there except them. There were six bedrooms, two living rooms and a grand kitchen. Levi had his own private office, but he called it the library. He owned a lot of books and the walls were lined with shelves full of them. He explained that he spent a fair amount of time there.

Eren's favorite place though, was upstairs, where the entire top floor was like something out of a dream. Everything was white, the carpet, the walls, the curtains that hid the windows, the sectional couch that was in the corner and even the large bed that was in the center of the floor. It was a huge expanse of room, a bar in one corner that was lined with alcohol. There were many other things in the room as well, but what caught Eren's attention most was the longest wall that appeared endless—it was covered in posters, framed magazines and pictures everywhere of Levi. It was a Levi fucking Ackerman sanctuary.

"Holy shit." He gasped whenever he truly took them in, finding himself on the wall with Levi multiple times. He wasn't the only other male featured, but he ignored that part. There was more of him than anyone else and more of Levi than he could handle. So he repeated, "holy shit."

"You like it, huh?" Levi hummed, smiling a smug smile at him. "See that empty place there?" He asked, pointing to the bare wall behind the bed and Eren nodded. "That's reserved for today's shoot. I can't wait to get more of you up there."

Eren couldn't be bothered by the fact that Levi was making him a part of his centerpiece, he was actually proud. "So hot."

"I agree."

It was unrealistic how comfortable and at ease those two were together. It was different from anything Eren had ever experienced, even from his best friends that he'd known all his life. There was something much more raw and precious when it came to his bond with Levi. He never wanted it to end. Ever.

.

.

.

.

.

So much happened and time flew by as if the days were mere minutes. Levi and Eren continued to work together in the next months, their popularity only increasing over time. School was a thing of the past, because Eren didn't have the time for it and it was unnecessary. He was working more and more and eventually, he and Levi started going on talk shows together, doing interviews and being secretive and so adorable their fans couldn't take it. They were a fantasy that many people loved and they always aimed to please—and they always succeeded.

Other magazines had tried to buy them out, offering an obscene amount of money, but neither of them wanted to change what they already had. They'd done so much together and spent so much time together that it felt real and at some point, Eren started ignoring the fact that it wasn't. After a year passed, they had still managed not to kiss each other, which was the worst part. Eren craved Levi, he dreamt of him, his whole life revolved around him. He was getting older, his twenty first birthday coming up quickly.

Since his modeling career began, Eren had started renting a home that gave him more privacy and his friends stayed with him more often than not. His life was perfect… except he was still a virgin and was forbidden from changing that. Most of the time, he didn't dread on it because he was so busy, but when he had nothing to do, he pouted about it. He didn't want anyone other than Levi, but he could never truly have Levi. He understood, but then again he didn't.

It didn't really get to him until the day Armin, who was a year younger than him—and also gay—came to him bragging about his boyfriend who came out of thin air. Eren was envious, happy for his friend but jealous all the same. Armin was crazy about the guy, they'd already had sex and it was difficult for Eren to accept. He didn't have a choice in the matter, but he was tired of his career ruling his life. He wanted to have sex, he wanted to fall in love, he wanted so much that he'd never had and he wanted it enough to get it, no matter what the cost. So, when his friends offered to throw him an exclusive party and invite lots of other gay models, Eren agreed.

Just as his luck usually went, word of the party spread between celebrities. It was only a few weeks away and he was in the middle of wrapping up a session with Levi when Levi suddenly scowled at him. Eren hadn't received such a look from his partner since the beginning of their work days, so he blinked at him in surprise and pursed his lips.

"What the fuck is this?" Levi nearly shouted, holding his phone up so Eren could see the text that came from a man named Jean, another model that always worked solo.

'_Can't wait for your boyfriend's party. I've been dying to meet him.'_

Eren's face paled and he took a step back, turning his head away. "I don't know what that's about." He grumbled under his breath.

"Eren." Levi took a deep breath, trying to remain calm, but he was doing a horrible job. "Don't you fucking play with me."

"What's going on?" Hange asked, coming over to see what the fuss was about.

"Get out. Get everybody out. Now." Levi snapped and no questions were asked, in a matter of seconds the room was cleared and Eren was alone with his very livid, pretend lover. "What party, Eren?"

"Yeah, what party?" Eren shrugged innocently.

Levi scoffed and clenched his fists. "Why are you doing this? Since when do you lie to me?"

Eren frowned at how upset Levi sounded, as if he'd been wounded by this turn of events. He never lied to Levi and he didn't want to start now, he just wanted to live his life. "It's not a big deal, Levi. Relax."

"Not a big—shit. Are you fucking kidding me, Eren?!" Levi shook his head, a cold laugh falling from his lips. "Read between the lines, Eren! This bastard is challenging me. He wants to fuck you."

"Eh?" Eren blushed, blinking rapidly at those words. _Interesting. _"You really think so?"

Levi dropped his phone, gawking at Eren as if he'd suddenly turned into another person. He laid his hand over his chest in his shock and backed up until he found a chair and sat down. Eren played with a lock of his hair that wasn't pulled back by his hair tie, nervous at Levi's reaction.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Levi mused coldly. "You just kind of sounded like you didn't mind the idea."

Eren shrugged, face contorted in thoughtfulness. How could he deny it? He wanted to be fucked and if Levi wasn't going to do it, somebody needed to.

"Eren. You're not serious. Tell me you're not." Levi shook his head, unable to believe what was happening.

Eren clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. "I'm not doing this with you. Since you must know, I am having a small birthday party. Because you know, I'm going to be twenty-one in a few weeks."

"And everybody is invited but me? Why… you're going to fuck somebody else?"

Eren couldn't keep the glare away, staring at Levi with cold, turquoise eyes. "It's not like I'm fucking you."

"We have an arrangement." Levi whispered, affronted by Eren's sudden change in attitude. "People think you're mine, you know you can't let anyone think otherwise."

"Yeah. I know." Eren muttered, not bothered to hide his dissatisfaction. It was all fake and he was tired of it. He loved it, but he hated it at the same time. He didn't want to be the one to ruin everything after all this time, but Eren wanted something real.

"Good. Cancel the party." Levi said plainly and Eren turned yet another glare his way.

"Excuse me? It's my birthday, I'm going to have a party, get wasted and have a good time. You only turn twenty one once."

"Fine, have the party. I don't mind keeping an eye on you." Levi sighed.

"No." Eren seethed, shaking his head. "If you put me on a leash, what's the point?"

"I don't know, you're the one dead set on having the shitty party."

Eren frowned, heart clenching at Levi's condescending tone. Since the modeling began, Eren had done nothing else. For over a year now, he met with Levi, went to all the photo shoots and otherwise stayed home. It hurt his feelings to know that Levi would treat him this way when for once—one time—he wanted to do something for himself. He almost wanted to bow down and cancel the whole thing, but he wasn't going to. He wouldn't allow himself to.

"It's important to me." Eren admitted quietly, throat burning with pent up emotion that threatened to bring tears to his eyes. "You should want me to be happy. That's all I want for you."

Levi's eyes softened at that and he sighed, running his hand through his black hair. "I want you to be happy and I want you to enjoy your birthday, but I'm not going to just step aside so you can throw away our relationship."

"Levi, don't speak of it as if it's anything more than a partnership. We're coworkers who have put our lives on hold for each other for over a year now. But that's just it… we can never be with each other for real. This charade we have going can't last forever Levi. You know it as well as I do."

"Well it's not over yet and in case you forgot, you signed a contract six months ago that is still under effect. You can't fuck this up now, not after everything we've been through to make it here."

"I'm having my party Levi, if you want to come celebrate with me, fine. But you're not going to treat me like a baby and hide me away from everyone. I want to have fun."

In the next few weeks before the party, things were tense between Levi and Eren. They weren't sure how to get past their spat and Levi couldn't say anything, because anything he had to say was not what Eren wanted to hear. Eren was conflicted, almost wanting to give up and forget the whole thing, but he knew that even if he couldn't go through with anything, he still wanted to have a good time. Maybe he'd die a virgin, but at least once he wanted to drink and party with his friends.

The day of the party arrived in early spring on a Saturday, the weather was nice, just enough warmth not to need sleeves. Armin and his boyfriend Marco had stayed the night with Eren to help get everything ready and Mikasa showed up early that morning. Eren's home wasn't as luxurious as Levi's, but it was spacious and nice. Since he'd gotten big, he'd gotten his own security detail, two men, Reiner and Bertholdt who arrived early and would keep an eye on everyone—mainly him. He wasn't sure who would be worse on him, those two or Levi.

Eren dressed casually, in his usual skinny jeans and a pale pink button-down shirt that he rolled the sleeves up on. The color contrasted well against his tan skin and it was one of his favorite colors. He'd almost given in and had a haircut before the party, but he knew Levi would have been upset, so once again he was standing in front of his mirror, piling his hair up to secure it in a bun. Once he chose which shoes he wanted to wear, he left his room and made his way downstairs. The whole house was party ready, and alcohol was everywhere. He still had never had a taste of anything, he couldn't wait, but he knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to get sick.

The first knock on the door came an hour before the party was scheduled and Eren went to the door to answer it with furrowed brows, having to wave down his security who were more than ready to man the door. Eren's heart lurched into his throat when he found Levi standing there, dressed in dark jeans and a black polo. He looked as good as ever, a genuine smile on his face as he stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Eren's cheek.

"Happy birthday, baby." He said, placing a slender box in his hand.

"You got me a gift?" Eren beamed, holding tight to the box as he threw his arms around Levi. "Thank you!"

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Levi huffed in amusement and wrapped his arms around Eren's waist, embracing him. "I bought it two months ago."

"You did?" Eren giggled, finally pulling himself away to urge Levi inside. "Can I open it now?"

"Whatever you want. It's your day today."

With a grin, Eren untied the green bow that kept the black box closed, feeling smug that Levi had chosen his favorite color. When the ribbon was loose, he put it in his pocket for safekeeping and then opened the box, eyes widening as he looked at the white gold curb chain necklace that had a vintage looking diamond studded key attached.

It was the most beautiful necklace Eren had ever seen and he knew it must have been expensive. His heart warmed at the considerateness as he admired the chain and the key. With a perfect smile, his eyes moved to Levi's.

"Why a key?" He asked curiously, though he loved the way it looked. It was just an odd choice.

Levi shrugged and smiled back at him. "It's mostly for looks, but it goes to my house. I wanted you to have it… in case you ever want to come by. In case you ever need me."

"You… really?" Eren whispered in amazement as he looked down at the key. "This means a lot to me."

"You mean a lot to me." Levi countered and a light pink blush dusted Eren's cheeks.

"Stop it." He whined as he lifted the necklace out of the box and handed it to Levi.

Levi accepted the necklace and took his time placing it around Eren's neck and latching it together. Once it was in place he leaned forward until his lips were next to Eren's ear. "You look stunning and smell good enough to eat."

"T-thanks. You too." Eren told him quietly. "Come with me. I'm hungry. Have you eaten?"

Levi held onto Eren's hand as they walked through the foyer and made their way towards the kitchen. "Not since lunch." Levi confessed and Eren smiled.

"Well Armin made my favorite and there's plenty for both of us."

"Your friends are already here?"

"Yes. Armin and his boyfriend Marco have been here since yesterday. Mikasa just got here this morning though."

"Ah. I have my security coming to join yours. They should be here soon, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind." Eren said, knowing Levi just wanted them both safe and that made him happy. "That was smart of you, thanks."

They met with Eren's friends in the kitchen and ate until they had their fill. Everyone's moods were light and friendly and Eren was already having a good time. He didn't realize it until then, but this was all he really needed. Maybe he would always wonder what it would be like to have a boyfriend and have sex, but he didn't need it. He'd survived this long without it.

When the hour of the party arrived, so many people were coming and Eren was trying to figure out how his small gathering turned into a grand event. It was overwhelming and it wasn't long before Eren was hiding behind Levi, not interested in any more introductions. Levi knew almost everyone that showed up and he spoke with them in a professional manner, Eren just hung back, holding onto the back of Levi's shirt and keeping quiet.

Eventually when they had a moment alone, Levi turned around to face Eren, his arms winding around his waist. "What's wrong, baby? Are you ready for your first drink?"

Eren nodded once. "I'm ready. And I'm just a little nervous is all… I didn't expect so many people."

"Word travels. These bastards have wanted to get their disgusting hands on you since you were first issued. I'm not happy that they can lay their eyes on you in the flesh."

"Relax." Eren laughed, holding tight to Levi's hand. "There's nothing wrong with looking."

"Yes the fuck there is."

"So angry." Eren mused, raising Levi's hand to his lips and kissing his fingers. "I love it."

"Well, you're mine. How else do you expect me to feel?" Levi mumbled, distracted by the way Eren continued to kiss his fingers.

"Calm. Confident. Because I am yours." Eren answered smoothly, bringing Levi's hand back down.

A look of doubt filled Levi's eyes, but he quickly shook it off and led Eren along. He made him a drink in the kitchen that consisted of a lot of pineapple juice and a little Tequila. It tasted so much better than Eren would have assumed, but instead of drinking the same, Levi had a different drink. A darker liquor that he mixed with soda. Eren was happily sipping his drink, rolling his eyes when Levi grumbled about him taking it easy.

The drink made Eren feel good, but not as good as the second one did. His nervousness faded thanks to the alcohol and he was no longer keen on hiding behind Levi—now openly greeting people and accepting their wishes for a great birthday. Levi stayed close to his side, a hand on him at all times. It was a possessive touch that Eren didn't mind. It was Levi. Levi was the only man who'd ever touched him in any way, and he liked it.

Eren's house was so packed he didn't know what to think, but it was exciting seeing so many people mingling, dancing and conversing. Many of the models were easily recognizable and it was fascinating to Eren that they all knew who he was. To them though, Eren was a mystery. The only thing anybody knew about him was that he was Levi's boyfriend and that was a lie.

"Levi," Eren cooed when he was on his third drink, clinging to him with his free arm around his shoulder. Eren's body was moving on its own in rhythm with the current song playing. "Dance with me."

"No." Levi huffed, hands grabbing at Eren's hips to keep him still. "No dancing."

"Levi." He whined, pressing his body more closely to Levi. "I want to have fun!"

"You are having fun." Levi countered, knowing this by the fact that Eren hadn't stopped grinning cheekily since his first drink.

"I wanna dance." Eren giggled, rolling his hips against Levi despite the hold on them.

Patience wearing thin, Levi grunted and slid his hands around to Eren's backside, pulling him against him firmly.

"Ooh." Eren smirked, tongue running across his teeth as he stared at his pretend lover. "I like that."

"Yeah?" Levi mused, shamelessly groping his ass.

"Ackerman," a deep male voice called while Eren was nodding enthusiastically. Levi turned his face in the direction of the voice, a scowl immediately darkening his features.

"Kirstein." Levi greeted coolly, expression quickly schooled into impassiveness.

"Hi, I'm Eren!" The brunette waved from over Levi's shoulder with a smile and the tall man smiled at him.

"I know who you are, Eren. I've been dying to meet you. I'm Jean."

"Levi, you know him?" Eren asked, his interest more intense now that he was buzzing off the alcohol.

"I do. He modeled for Out for a period a few years ago." Levi explained, voice not showing the bitterness he felt.

Jean nodded to second the fact. "I opted out to do my own thing instead. I might have stayed if they'd paired me with someone as cute as you."

Eren blushed and Levi's hand raised to his back, winding around him to hold him more securely. "Oh." Eren said quietly, shying away at how brazenly and suggestively Jean looked him over.

"If you ever get tired of Levi, let me know." Jean winked at him and walked away without giving either of them time to respond.

"Bitch." Levi hissed under his breath and Eren sipped his drink to give himself something to do. It was nice knowing other guys wanted him, but he felt bad when Levi got upset.

"Don't be grumpy." Eren pouted, moving his face closer to rub his nose across Levi's.

"I'm not." Levi sighed. "I'm just… frustrated."

"Mm. Me too." Eren admitted, though his frustration wasn't the same.

"You don't seem like it." Levi said, staring into Eren's eyes.

Eren snickered, hand fisting the back of Levi's shirt. "You have no idea, Mr. Sexy."

As crazy as the party got, Eren never left Levi's side. Not that he could, Levi kept a hold on him constantly, but Eren was more than happy to hold onto him as well. The more intoxicated he became, the clingier he was. Levi refused to dance with him, but that didn't stop Eren from moving his body against Levi. The more Eren drank, the less Levi wanted to drink. He gave up early in the night in favor of keeping a sober eye on Eren.

There was no stopping the newly legal brunette, he was drinking and dancing like he'd never get another chance and Levi was having a hard time letting it happen. Eren knew he was getting to Levi with the way he pulled Levi between his legs and grinded on him, but he just couldn't help it. Nobody else at the party even mattered, all Eren wanted was Levi.

"Mm gotta pee." Eren said, finally pulling away from Levi.

He'd had four drinks by then and had yet to go to the bathroom so it all caught up with him. He ran away, quickly heading for the nearest bathroom and thankfully it wasn't occupied. He groaned in immediate relief when he started to relieve himself and was still taking care of that when the bathroom door opened. Eren look back over his shoulder to the door, frowning at the sight of a man he didn't know. He looked familiar, but things were a little fuzzy for Eren so all he knew for sure was that he didn't like being walked in on.

"Hey, I'm in here." Eren huffed as if he needed to explain that to the guy.

"Ah. Lucky me." The man smiled, stepping inside the bathroom and closing the door behind himself.

This didn't seem good. Eren looked away in concern, quickly getting himself back decent. He turned around, frowning when the man locked the bathroom door. Definitely not good.

"You can have it." Eren mumbled, stepping aside and holding a hand out towards the toilet.

"I'm glad to have your permission." He laughed obnoxiously, walking closer to Eren until he was backed against the wall, cowering away from the stranger. The man raised a hand to stroke Eren's cheek and Eren tried to turn away from him. "It's not fair that Ackerman has been keeping you all to himself for so long. You must be tired of him by now."

"No, I'm not. I love Levi." Eren snapped in immediate response, hands moving to the man's chest and pushing against him. He was too close. "Get off of me!"

Levi would never forgive him if he let another man touch him. He was bigger and stronger than Eren though, turning angry from Eren's attitude. The guy pinned his heavy body against Eren's and snatched his hair tie out in favor of gripping his hair.

"Feisty. But I like that. I'm serious, you could have a lot more fun with a guy like me."

Eren was afraid, having never been in such a situation and for it to happen in his own home… he regretted this stupid party completely. Why would he want to meet another man if this was how he would be treated? The alcohol seemed to make Eren weaker, the anxiety that made him tremble didn't help, but he still managed to shift until he could raise his leg and stomp the guy's foot with his own.

The assailant groaned in pain and Eren heeded the opportunity, quickly kneeing him between his legs as hard as he could. The force was enough to make the guy double over and clutch his stomach, leaving Eren more than enough room to make a run for it. But he was frozen in shock, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Between the frantic beating of his heart and his quaking body, Eren couldn't register the knocking. However, he did recognize the voice that called from the other side of the door. _Levi. _

"Levi." Eren choked quietly, barely managing to stay on his feet, legs weak.

The door was slammed open, broken into by Levi's security who entered first followed by Eren's. Then Levi walked in and Eren fearfully turned to look at him. It was the injured man on the floor that had Levi's attention to begin with though and Eren had never seen such a look of rage in his partner's eyes.

"Levi." Eren breathed in relief, voice still broken as he cried.

Levi finally looked at him, features softening instantly as a look of pure regret and agony took to his face. "Shit." He moved, hurriedly coming to wrap Eren in his arms and Eren buried his face in Levi's neck, clinging to him desperately as he sobbed.

He wasn't afraid anymore. Just relieved. But he couldn't contain his emotions. Mere seconds passed before security had taken away the attacker and Levi and Eren were alone in the bathroom. Fingers still clinging to Levi's shirt, Eren didn't make a move, but he needed to get out of that bathroom. He just wanted to pretend it never happened.

"You're okay, baby." Levi spoke into his ear reassuringly while rubbing his back and Eren nodded sloppily. "Come now, calm down. It's still your birthday after all."

Eren shook his head. He didn't want it anymore. "It's over."

Levi clicked his tongue. "You're going to let that bastard ruin your night?" When Eren nodded in response, Levi scoffed. "I don't think so."

With calm and confident hands, Levi forced Eren's head back and wiped his tears away. Then his lips moved to his cheek and he pressed a touch of a kiss just there, making Eren's heart skip a beat.

"I want you to have fun. I even want to dance with you."

"Y-you do?" Eren blinked, unsure but excited by the thought.

"Yes. Just me and you."

"Just me and you." Eren whispered, the tears and everything else forgotten as he stared into those blue-grey eyes.

His hand was taken and he was led out of the bathroom and back to his party, returning seeming near effortless with Levi by his side. Thought his mood had brightened, Eren wasn't sure where to go from here. Levi took control though, fixing him a fresh drink and keeping a comforting embrace around him. Eren was happy, just pressed against Levi, resting his head against his shoulder unless he was having a sip of his drink.

After the bathroom incident, Eren has sobered considerably in comparison to just before he went in there to relieve himself. He had a clear mind and was trying not to think about what happened—which wasn't hard when he had Levi fucking Ackerman as a distraction. It was his birthday too, and Levi was spoiling him. Eren knew he could take advantage of the situation and he wasn't above doing just that.

By the time he finished his drink, he was completely focused on Levi and nothing more. Levi was currently speaking with another model from Out while Eren clung to him and Levi held him loosely but possessive around his waist. Eren couldn't help himself, the conversation Levi was having didn't ever reach his ears as he started trailing his lips up and down Levi's neck.

Levi stiffened, turning quiet as Eren placed slow, hot and wet kisses up his neck until he reached his ear and flicked his tongue across the lobe before taking it between his teeth. It wasn't like Eren hadn't been this close to Levi before, or that he hadn't had his lips on him before—but it was different now. It affected him more. So much that Eren had to stop to breathe, near breathless from how excited he got from being _this _close and being able to do as he pleased. _Without it being for work. _

"What are you—" Levi's words were cut short when Eren sucked harshly on his neck, a hiss falling from his lips instead. "Eren,"

With Levi's hands on his hips, Eren's own dug into Levi's shirt at his shoulders and he pulled his lips away only in favor of licking the dark mark he'd just created. He was suddenly more drunk than he could imagine—only on Levi though. He was aroused, having no problem grinding his hips forward and rubbing his growing erection against Levi's leg.

"Baby, stop it." Levi groaned but that's not what he truly wanted. Eren knew by his strained tone—by the way Levi's grip on his hips tightened and he pulled him more firmly against him.

Breath hitching, Eren tugged on Levi's shirt and then bit down on his shoulder, eyes rolling back at the way Levi moaned in response. It was no secret to Eren that nothing turned Levi on more than being rough—it had been proven on quite a few occasions.

And nothing turned Eren on more than a hot and bothered Levi.

Eren's cock was so hard it ached and he couldn't stop the steady grinding against Levi he was doing, he couldn't force his mouth away from that hot skin of his. The party was forgotten, including the dozens of people scattered about as Eren fisted Levi's hair, pulling roughly to force his head back so he could ravish his throat.

"Shit." Levi breathed, only holding tighter to Eren and letting him have his way.

"Levi," Eren whined shakily, lips still against his throat as he tried to calm himself. It was useless, he was too far gone—quickly resuming the hot suckles on Levi's neck.

He didn't stop until he was whisked away, Levi keeping him pressed snugly against him body as he located his security. Eren could hear Levi making orders, but he wasn't listening—too invested in the smell of his partner and too busy running his hands over his defined muscles. Then Levi moved his lips to his ear, making him shudder.

"We're leaving."

"O-okay." Eren stuttered, not thinking to question the fact that he was already home.

Eren was happily clinging to Levi while he was escorted outside, security surrounding them. Once he was in the backseat of Levi's car with him, he rested his legs over Levi's and held onto his shirt, lips returning to that marked neck that he couldn't get enough of.

The ride seemed short for Eren, he was so engrossed in keeping his mouth on Levi that he didn't want to get out of the car. The walk inside was too long and then Eren had to deal with Levi speaking to Erwin and that took forever. He was pouting the whole time and tugging on Levi's shirt until the door was finally closed and locked—and they were alone.

Levi's neck was covered in marks. Seeing them and knowing he'd put them there left Eren feeling a rush of pleasure. His mouth watered at the sight and he licked his lips before swallowing hard. He wanted more. So much more.

"Come to bed with me, baby." Levi said, taking Eren's hand and entwining their fingers. Eren went along silently.

There was nothing on his mind aside from the excitement of getting to crawl into bed with Levi and cuddle with him all night long—something he'd never had the chance to do before. They did a lot of cuddling, sure, but it was always work related. Tonight that wasn't the case.

It surprised even himself when he hadn't had a single indecent thought about getting into bed with Levi. Was he hot and bothered? Yes. After all the grinding and touching that had gone on throughout the night, Eren was aroused in every sense of the word. Did he want to give himself to Levi? Hell yes. He'd wanted it since before he even met him and the desire for it had only grown steadily since they started to work together.

But Eren knew that it was never going to happen. That didn't change the fact that he loved Levi and after this birthday, he knew he loved him enough that other men would never be right for him. He wasn't angry. He wasn't upset. In fact, he couldn't have been happier as he held onto Levi's hand and followed him into his large bedroom.

His place was always so clean and smiled just like him. Eren loved it. He was all smiles when Levi released his hand and turned to face him. His heart palpitated when Levi snatched him closer by his shirt and started undoing the buttons slowly, working his way from the top down. He wasn't very surprised though and besides, Eren had been in quite the scandalous situations with Levi. He just remained silent while Levi stripped his shirt, having no reaction until Levi leaned in and ghosted his lips down the side of his neck and over his newly exposed shoulder.

"I'm so fucking crazy about you." Levi sighed and then pressed a soft kiss to Eren's shoulder.

Eren bit his lip, effectively stifling a whimper. Levi's hands trailed down his sides, his thumbs feeling the definition of his abdominals on the way down. Eren didn't understand why the slight touch affected him so greatly, but it had him breathing quicker and shivering in anticipation.

He belonged to Levi. There was no denying it. Levi could do whatever he wanted and Eren wouldn't deny him.

"So beautiful." Levi hummed as he leaned back to look him in the eyes.

Turquoise eyes were filled with longing and admiration as they stared into Levi's. Eren was completely infatuated, harboring an infinite amount of love for his partner. He continued to remain still and quiet as Levi reached behind his head and freed his hair of the tie keeping it pulled back. Once it was down, Levi combed his fingers through it and Eren shuddered at the way his hair tickled his neck and shoulders.

Then the unexpected happened and in the blink of an eye, he was wrapped in those strong arms and being carried to the bed. Eren gasped when he was laid on Levi's mattress, the cool comforter so soft and welcoming against the hot skin on his back. It was Levi looming over him that really got him though. Their bodies were perfectly aligned, lying flush though Levi held most of his weight on his arms.

Still, Eren had been in similar situations with Levi many, many times. But never without it being related to work.

Levi rubbed his nose across Eren's and the latter sucked in a shaky breath, shivering from the attention. It was his birthday, so he supposed Levi wanted to be extra sweet to him and Eren wouldn't have dreamed about complaining. He didn't sense the shift between them. He didn't see the difference in the way Levi looked at him. He was completely oblivious.

Until those perfect thin lips were kissing his. Eren's mouth opened in an immediate gasp and his fingertips dug into Levi's arms. It was so much more than he ever imagined. Even the first touch of their lips—which was slow, sensual, and filled with affection.

It was intense.

Eren's first real kiss.

With Levi. Fucking. Ackerman.

Levi pulled back, breaking the single, lingering kiss slowly and Eren licked his lips. He tasted a faint flavor of something bittersweet and knew it had to be from the drink Levi had sipped on at his party.

Whatever it was, he wanted more.

And he didn't have to ask for it.

Levi dipped back down, capturing his lips again, this time quicker—with a sense of urgency. Eren moaned into his mouth, the feel of those lips much more intoxicating than any amount of alcohol he could ever consume. The sensation it gave him was so overwhelming it made it difficult for him to return the kiss, but it didn't seem to matter to Levi.

Their breaths mingled as their lips connected over and over. Levi moved one hand to Eren's head, fingers gently grasping at his hair. Soon Levi slipped his tongue into Eren's mouth, finding his own and as soon as Eren felt Levi's tongue on his, he moaned.

Levi raised his head as Eren panted, staring up at him in awe. He was at a loss, never feeling close to how he felt now. His heart constricted and he was painfully aware of his erection—and even more so of Levi's that was pressing down on his.

"Levi," Eren whimpered, hands sliding up to cradle Levi's face.

"I want you so fucking bad." Levi told him with a sigh and Eren leaned up, kissing him hungrily in answer. He was the one desperate for Levi—he was more than willing to let Levi have him. Hell, he was on the verge of begging him to take him.

The way Levi groaned into his mouth only turned him on more and Eren wrapped one arm around his neck, using the other to help give him the push to switch their positions. As soon as Levi was on his back and Eren was on top of him, he grinded his ass down on him and continued to kiss him deeply. His tongue slid against Levi's, greedily tasting him as his hands moved to his hair, gripping firmly.

Levi growled at the attention he was receiving on all ends, hands taking purchase on Eren's hips. Eren was surprised Levi didn't stop him and instead coaxed the steady rocking of his hips. Eren was so aroused—so hard that he didn't know what to do with himself. But he knew what he wanted.

Though he hated to have to pull away from those lips or release that hair, Eren did both to sit back and start pushing up Levi's shirt. Levi sat up, quickly helping him remove it before his hands cradled his face and they both tilted their heads, exploring each other's mouths eagerly.

The kiss progressed more by the second and Levi's hands worked their way down Eren's body until he had a firm grip on his ass. Eren moaned and rocked his body rhythmically, his own hands unable to choose which part of Levi they liked best.

It wasn't long though before Levi tackled him back onto his back and started removing his jeans. Eren stared at him in a daze, at a loss, in disbelief. He was really about to have sex for the first time. With Levi of all people.

Once his pants were out of the way, Levi gazed down at Eren's briefs, his full erection impossible to miss. A choked moan escaped Eren when Levi rubbed his hand over it, his touch firm against his sensitive member. His intense reaction to the touch had Levi's blue-grey eyes flicking up to his face.

"Been a long time, huh?" Levi asked knowingly. It was the same for him and Eren knew that, but it was also different.

Levi wasn't a virgin. Eren was.

Eren swallowed hard and averted his eyes, a deep rose coloring his cheeks. "I've been waiting on you forever." He whispered because it was true and a roundabout way of admitting his virginity. He didn't want to just say it outright in fear of Levi changing his mind. If he was going to fuck him, he wanted it. Now.

There was a possessiveness in Levi's eyes that was stronger than it had ever been and it was only then that Eren realized that he truly belonged to Levi. Not only in his own heart, but in Levi's as well. Levi would never give him up to anyone else. And Eren didn't want anyone else.

He was ready. So ready. However, his heart didn't know how to handle all the excitement. Eren's staggered breaths were so sexy, Levi could barely contain himself. He regretted every second that he'd put this moment off—knowing he could have had Eren long before.

His touch was electrifying, raw and seductive. His smooth, skilled hands roamed over Eren's needy body, making him writhe and cry out in the most erotic ways. Levi was having just as hard of a time holding back. He'd waited too long, his desire was too strong. Eren could see it written all over his face—could feel it in the way his erection pressed against his inner thigh.

Those hands felt magnificent, but Eren was sure he liked that glorious mouth even more. Every kiss, every lick, every suck. It was so good, so new, so consuming that he couldn't keep still, couldn't prevent the lewd noises falling from his lips. He'd never been so aroused, his cock had only been touched once and yet it was throbbing, aching, pleading for relief.

"Mm. Levi," Eren whined, head shaking back and forth in desperation. He couldn't take it. _He couldn't take it. _

Levi huffed out a curse, lips pulling away from Eren's neck so he could try and calm his breathing. Eren was too impatient to give him a moment, pulling at Levi's hair and rolling his hips to try and get some friction against his member.

His briefs were soaked by the seemingly endless stream of precum escaping him. His balls literally hurt from being wound so tight and his mind was hazy with lust. He wouldn't last. He'd never felt like this. _Never. _

Eren couldn't help himself, he couldn't calm down no matter how badly he wanted to. "Please, Levi. Fuck, please. I'm gonna die—I can't…"

"Shit." Levi growled, and Eren knew that Levi wanted to take his time. That he wanted to do so much, but Eren just couldn't help it. He was on the brink of coming now, and it hurt so good.

After taking a moment to ponder what he should do, Levi reached over to his bedside table, yanked the drawer open and grabbed a white bottle of lube. Eren fisted the sheets, breathing heavily in anticipation. It was really happening. Levi was going to fuck him.

Eren tried to hold his breath as Levi removed his briefs and spread his legs, but he needed the air too badly, panting even harsher. He knew the basics of what would happen, but he was so anxious. He didn't know how it would truly be to experience the act himself and with a man like Levi taking the wheel, he feared he would never survive it.

Levi hastened his movements, apparently understanding how desperate to come Eren was. He'd fingered himself before, but it felt nothing close to how Levi's finger felt, teasing his entrance and lathering it in the lubricant. His breathing only quickened and his back arched, a loud moan coming from him when Levi pressed his middle finger past his rim.

"Shit, Eren…" Levi drawled, finger pushing in deeper. All of a sudden, his eyes darkened and he gripped Eren's thigh as if to ground himself. He shook his head as if in disbelief, but Eren couldn't question him, he was too busy moaning at how great Levi's finger felt inside of him. It was strange, but felt so good.

It was a lot, Eren couldn't imagine feeling Levi inside of him when just a single finger stretched him so much. He moved it back and forth and around, added more lube after a moment and then slowly entered another finger. Eren cried out some unintelligible words, on the verge of tears because never in his life had he felt anything so intense.

Levi was gentle, careful in his movements. His fingers twisted around and moved in and out slowly. Eren understood he had to be patient, but it was so difficult. If he would have had a second to, he would have feared losing his voice that he couldn't contain. There was no way for him to know just how he made Levi feel, and he had gone completely silent.

The stretching seemed to go on forever. Eren's cock was standing tall, angry, harder than it had ever been in his life. And then Levi's fingers curled upwards and hit something inside of him that had his body bucking off the bed. Tears pricked at his eyes, every sensation so overwhelming, but nothing comparing to _that. _His moans were long, drawn out, unending. His length pulsated in a way he didn't know was possible, it had him so shaken he couldn't even protest to Levi removing his fingers.

Levi didn't even take the time to completely remove his briefs, he only pushed them down, revealing his own massive erection to Eren who gaped at it. No way was it going in, but it was even if he died trying. Eren couldn't make his body move, it only moved on its own. He laid there, flushed and more horny than imaginable as Levi crawled over him. Once in position, his cock prodded against Eren's tight entrance and he leaned down, brushing Eren's hair back off his forehead while kissing his parted lips softly.

It was all way too much. Having Levi's glorious body against his, that thick and heavy cock pushing into him, that gruff voice moaning his name against his lips. The start was painfully slow, barely a centimeter at a time, more lube, a pull back and then another slow and careful push in.

Eren raised his hands to fist Levi's hair, trying to kiss him between his loud praising. Levi lost it after only a couple minutes, snapping his hips forward and entering him to the hilt. They both cried out incoherently then, both of them stilling completely as wave after wave of bliss washed over them.

After several beats, Levi lowered his hips, making his cock press against that bundle of nerves inside Eren and that was all he could take. He screamed, body thrashing wildly as he started to come. Levi growled out one curse after the next, forcing himself to move slowly, though his thrusts were purposeful, deep, and hard. Eren's orgasm dragged on for an entire minute and he choked on his own moans at the feel of it—and the feel of Levi's heavy release filling him.

Eren was only vaguely aware of Levi raining soft kisses all over his face as he drifted off, so drained he couldn't so much as budge his trembling body. He passed out, falling into a deep and exhausted sleep unlike any he'd ever had before.

.

.

.

.

.

Levi took care of him. Levi spoiled him. Levi was sweeter on him than he ever had been.

The morning after their first time—or afternoon rather, because Eren slept twelve hours straight—Levi immediately kissed him deeply, longingly, appreciatively. He'd cleaned him up the night before after Eren had fallen asleep, but after serving him breakfast in bed, Levi insisted he take a bath.

He carried him there after running his water. He got in the bath with him, kissed him so much Eren didn't know what to think. Levi washed him with a tender touch, made him soak until he was satisfied and then made sweet love to his lips as he dried him afterwards.

Eren was drunk on this man. He was madly in love. He never wanted to be apart from Levi again. He needed to tell him as much, so once Levi had secured a soft robe around him and gotten him back into bed—insisting he rest—Eren clung to him and buried his face in his neck to whisper,

"Levi… I love you."

"Mm. I love you too, baby." Levi responded with a smile.

"I never told you… but… you were my first. And… and… I wanna do it again." Eren admitted, face blood red.

Levi chuckled as he ran his fingers thought Eren's thick, soft hair. "I realized it last night. It wasn't hard to tell. We will do it again, but there's no need to rush it. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you."

"Promise?" Eren asked, leaning his head back to peer at the man he loved so much.

Levi kissed him meaningfully before pulling back with a breathtaking smile. "Promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So I just couldn't decide if I wanted to make this a long one shot or a multi and decided to cut it here and leave it as one piece... I kind of want to continue with it though. I would greatly appreciate any reviews and I hope you guys enjoy the story. Thanks for reading! XD**


End file.
